Ignis Aeterna
by Reef-2-VB
Summary: Moukou has lost everything: Her father, her home, her guardian... all because of one immortal who destroyed all else and left her behind. And now she'll do whatever it takes to get revenge...
1. Incendia

Prologue

"Incendia"

Fire was all around.

Usually a sign of protection from her guardian, it was now full of danger, death, and destruction. On the ground it called to her, reached for her, begged her to join it as so many had within the last hour. Above it screamed at its enemy, filled with rage over the destruction it saw.

Moukou stared at the flames, the light reflecting in her eyes. She sat in the ruins of her home, wondering. Why am I still here? Where is my father? Though she knew the answers to both, she refused to think of them.

She looked up into the sky. A battle raged between two immortals, one – the enemy – dressed as inappropriately for this occasion as Moukou, who was in a red and white dress. Her ally, Nix, was dressed in more appropriate armor, as usual.

The enemy was Kaguya-hime; Moukou easily recognized her just from her father's stories of her. "Beauty that surpassed that of any Earth-born girl," he'd said. Despite the growing hatred for this woman, Moukou could not deny that unearthly beauty her father had described. The Lunarian Princess before her had won over many hearts in her time on Earth, including that of her father.

And now she'd killed him.

Sense slowly returned to Moukou. That was right… he was dead. Kaguya had killed him, right in front of her. Nix had stopped her from killing Moukou, yes, but her home was destroyed in the battle that ensued. And now, before her eyes, Nix fell from the sky. She would revive, yes, but most likely not before Kaguya finished the job. She had to finish the job. Moukou had nothing left.

But she didn't.

The immortal Princess began to… just leave. Moukou panicked. Why would she? Why didn't she just kill her and end it? Why take everything from her and then leave?

"Kaguya!" Moukou screamed, forcing herself to stand. "Don't run away! Finish what you came here for!"

The Lunarian paused, turning to look at the poor mortal she'd left behind. Confusion, then amusement, crossed her face. She continued floating backward, toward the moon.

"Come back!" screamed the frustrated human. "I'll… I'll kill you for this! You'll die for all you've done!"

In reply, all she heard was soft laughter as the Princess vanished.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"…and so that's why I came to you. Nix told me to find you."

Long white hair was stained by blood. Moukou sipped her tea as she waited for a reply, lighting a fire in her hand to heat it up before it got too cold. The other person, having listened to the story, watched her while trying to think up a response. Though Moukou didn't realize it, the blood was making the other very uneasy.

"I remember Nix," said the other at last. "Only months ago she came to my village after it was attacked. How is she?"

"Dead." Moukou said. The fire rose around her cup and then vanished, and she did her best to avoid eye contact.

"What? Did Kaguya-hime…?"

"No. It's a long story. She died two days ago… Kaguya attacked three months ago." She stared into her cup, watching steam rise from it. "I'll tell you about that later. Will you help me, Keine?"

Keine stared at the immortal before her. She'd already decided, but knew the answer would not please her. "…I'm sorry. I cannot."

Moukou gritted her teeth. "What?"

"Kaguya-hime is dangerous. This village, my home, need not suffer an attack by her. It is safe for the moment, but… if I go against Kaguya-hime, she may destroy everything I care about."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, but that silence was broken by the sound of a baby crying. "Excuse me," Keine said, before standing up and going over to a door at the side of the room. "What's wrong, girls?"

"Rai woke her," said one voice.

"Did not!" another objected, and a young, blonde, rabbit-eared girl walked out of the room. "I just- Oh, hello."

Moukou stared, and then waved. "Yo?"

"Oh, yes. Fujiwara, that's Rai, and this –" A brunette rabbit appeared behind her. "-is Kai." She looked at Rai and told her to tend to other chores, then turned to Kai and said to carry on with what she was doing. When all had calmed back down, she sat back in her chair.

"Pets and a baby?"

"Family," Keine sighed. "This is what I have to lose. My sister was already killed in the attack that had your soldiers sent there. She left behind a very young child… and I must guard her with my life."

Moukou understood where she was coming from. She really did. But her hate of Kaguya drowned out that understanding. Without realizing it, she had thrown the teacup at Keine, barely missing.

"She took everything from me! My home, my father… Nix, even if indirectly! All who stood in her way as she came for us, all who stand up to her at all! But not me!"

Keine's eyes widened when she realized Moukou, who had stood up by now, was crying and visibly shaking. "Fujiwara-"

"Shut up! You don't get it! You weren't there! She attacked me… she would've killed me! That… that would've been merciful. I wouldn't have to live with the fact that maybe… she would've spared him if I…" She trailed off, her words becoming quieter and quieter until her voice seemed to die away. She stared at Keine, only now noticing something about her earlier words. "You said my soldiers were… sent 'there,' as in… This isn't your village."

Keine looked away, toward the door where Kai and her niece were. "…right."

"But then… what happened…?"

"…same with you: Kaguya-hime happened. It was five months ago. I was trapped beneath the rubble that was once my home. My sister had died protecting her child. I managed to get out and found her a while after the attack…" She paused, looking down at the floor. "…they found me holding her, sitting in the ruins of my village."

Well, Moukou felt like an ass. Here she was telling Keine she didn't get it when they had been through almost the exact same thing. Their views were different, but…

"Fujiwara, I understand you want revenge. I'd love to see Kaguya dead. But I won't lose everything a second time."

"…you don't have to. I'm sorry. I just… I'm not giving up on this. I will destroy her. But if you don't want to risk it, I get it now." She turned away, muttering another apology, and moved to leave.

"Wait, Fujiwara. Where are you staying? There's room here if-"

"No, I won't trouble you any more today. I… just need time to think. I'll come back tomorrow, if that's okay." She paused, looking back at Keine and saying, "And by the way… Merry Christmas."

* * *

"Is she sleeping?"

Kai quietly closed the door before turning to nod at Keine. "Yes, Mistress."

"Good, good." Keine mumbled absently. The young rabbit noticed she looked weary and tried to decide whether or not to say something about what she'd heard. "Continue on with your chores."

"Um, actually… Mistress…" Keine looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "If I may ask… who is Kaguya-hime?"

Keine looked at her, staring for a few moments, before patting her own lap. "Come, sit." Kai didn't question it, sitting on her Mistress's lap despite the fact it seemed silly.

"Kaguya-hime… a long time ago, she was a Lunarian Princess." Keine explained. "About a thousand years ago, she drank the Hourai Elixir and became immortal. This was considered a crime… Kaguya-hime was banished from the moon. She came to Earth and lived her until the end of last year, when they welcomed her back with open arms. Soon after that she went back to Earth and began killing those she had known on Earth and all who opposed the Lunarians."

"And… why did she attack your village?"

"…Because of her," Keine mumbled, nodding to the door where her niece was. "I've dealt with Lunarians. Her father was one of them. An important one… From him I learned many things. Most importantly being that Lunarians…" She smirked. "They're all bastards."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"…Moukou…"

The building was ancient, but in good condition. For some reason that was all she could think of as she entered. Somebody obviously took good care of it. What was it for?

Why had she come here?

"…Moukou…"

…Right. That voice had called her here. She couldn't remember anything before the voice. What was she doing? There was something about her father…

"Where are you?" she called, sounding irritated. There was a familiar laugh that echoed in the house. She looked around, turning back to where she'd come from only to find that there was a wall instead of a hallway.

"Right here."

Moukou turned around again and saw her. Though the room was dark, she seemed to glow. She smiled at the younger immortal. "Come look."

Moukou was strangely calm at the sight of her. That was a nice hint. None of this could be real.

As she moved to stand at her side, she noticed a curtain on the wall. Kaguya turned to look at it and slowly lifted her hand.

"Why are we here?" Moukou asked. But Kaguya just continued smiling and quickly moved her hand to the side, the curtain moving with it.

Behind it there were bars. A smell that Moukou could only identify as the horrible stench of death choked her. Something moved in the darkness behind the bars.

"…why are we here?" she repeated.

"Because she willed it." Kaguya answered. "She pulls the strings, we do as she wants."

"But who is she?"

Kaguya turned to Moukou, her smile suddenly seeming… sad? "That stopped mattering long ago."

Moukou jerked awake. She was in the middle of the forest near the village, sitting high up in a tree. She could barely remember the dream now, and despite thinking about it for a while she could not recall details. Kaguya was there, and that's all she knew.

"Dammit, you even violate my dreams!" Moukou shouted into space. "Stupid bitch… I'll kill you for sure…"

The sun was pretty high up at the moment. Moukou realized soon enough that she'd overslept. "Crap!" she hissed, jumping down from the branch. "I'm late… what if she's busy? Well, I owe her a new teacup… I could go get one and sat that's why I'm late…" She ran in the direction of the village as she though aloud, hoping Keine wasn't actually out in town so she could buy her excuse.

But she soon found she wouldn't have the chance to get that teacup or worry about how late she was. As she got close enough to see the village, her running slowed until she came to a dead stop at the edge of the forest.

In front of her was the village, most of it burnt to the ground, bodies of dead and injured people scattered around as far as she could see. A battle had begun here… and by the sound of it, had not yet ended.

Though she wasn't used to flying, she took off, knowing it was the fastest way across the mess the battle had left behind. She landed on the first building she saw that was still standing and looked at what was going on. Keine, her family, and all the surviving villagers were in front of Keine's home, firing arrows at the immortal Moukou despised. It was useless, though. That wouldn't kill her. But Moukou knew what would.

She was about to demand they get her a bow when she noticed something. Somebody was having trouble with their own bow. Keine had stopped firing to assist them as quickly as she could. Kaguya-hime had aimed right at them, a smile on her face.

Moukou launched herself in front of them just in time to take the hit.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was as if she had teleported.

One minute, pain. Keine had shouted her name. There was somebody screaming – maybe her, she now realized – and then… Absolutely nothing.

She sat up, looking around. It was dark here, and she could just barely tell that there was a wall in front of her… and to her sides… and…

Behind her there were bars, as if she was in a jail cell… And beyond them was nothingness. A black abyss seemed to be her only company.

"Where am I…?" she muttered, rubbing her head. Just as quickly as she ended up there, though, she was blinded by a light as she was pulled from the prison and back into reality.

* * *

"Fujiwara!" Keine screamed as the white-haired girl vanished. She had disappeared. Where was her body?

She was immortal, though. There was no time to worry about that. "Get a new bow!" she shouted at the man she'd been helping. She turned to shoot at Kaguya gain…

…only to see Moukou appear in front of her, looking good as new.

"F… Fujiwara, are you-"

She was interrupted by a shout in the crowd behind her and turned to see what was wrong. Two men were holding back a woman and puling her bow away from her. Keine pushed through the crowd and demanded to know what was wrong.

"She turned on us!" one told her. "Barely missed killing somebody!"

The woman was not struggling. She simply looked confused. One of the men pointed into the sky before Keine could question her and said, "Look!"

Kaguya-hime and Moukou were both above the village. While they should've been fighting, Kaguya had suddenly stopped all she was doing and now had a vacant expression. She slowly turned her head toward the villagers, then blinked. "…run," she said, barely loud enough for Moukou to hear. Then she shouted, "Run! Get away from this place!"

"What are you playing at?" Moukou shouted, only for Kaguya to suddenly attack again.

Keine was so confused. The only thing she knew for sure at this point was that she needed to get everybody out of here. She pushed her way through the group of people, searching for any of her family…

…And found Kai, wounded, and Rai, dead, just inside the house. The baby sat nearby, crying.

"What happened here?"

Kai looked up at Keine and immediately ran over to her. "Mistress! Shouldn't you be outside?"

"Moukou showed up. I had to make sure you were all safe. What happened?"

"Rai… She tried to kill the child! I had to… to stop her…" She stared at the body of her friend and whispered, "There was nothing more I could do."

"I see…" Keine gazed solemnly at her niece, realizing now… This small girl would always be a target as long as Keine planned to raise her to return to her rightful place. She had no chance of living out the life she was meant to have as long as those in charge saw her as a threat. "There is little hope for us here, Kai," she said. "Could you do one last favor for me?"

"…anything, Mistress."

"First, tell me… How badly are you wounded?"

"I believe I'll be fine."

"Then take the girl. Sneak out the back. Run. Nobody can know where she is. Nobody can know she is alive."

Kai seemed shocked at the order and said, "What… What about you?"

"I will defend my home until the end." Keine told her. She walked over to her niece and kneeled in front of her. The crying did not end, but Keine quietly said, "My sweet young princess…. Life here will result in nothing but pain. So go with what blessing I can give you… And live a happier life."

She pulled a watch out of her pocket and held it out to Kai. "Give this to whoever takes her in. Watch over her if you can. If I do not send word… Never return to see what became of us."

* * *

"M'lady, we've lost too many people. You friend cannot hold her off much longer."

Keine walked through what remained of the group and looked up at the battle in time to see Moukou fall. Kaguya immediately turned her attention to firing danmaku at the village. More arrows were fired in a hopeless effort to drive her away."

"How many times has Fujiwara been killed?"

"Three times while you were inside. Five in all."

Keine hadn't been inside very long… Moukou may have the abilities, but she didn't seem to know how to use them well. Even if she did, Kaguya was also immortal. The battle could go on until the end of time if Kaguya wished.

We've lost, Keine realized. There's nothing left to do. She would lose her home and her life. It was over.

But could she really accept that so easily?

"Keine, give me a bow!" Moukou shouted, running over from where she'd revived.

"…No, Fujiwara. I know what to do now."

Moukou stared at her in disbelief. "Look around, Keine! This will repeat forever! I know how to-"

She was cut off when the danmaku was aimed at their half of the group. Moukou flew out of the way and sent a large ball of fire at Kaguya. Keine dodged by running ahead of the group, raising her arms at her sides.

"Kaguya-hime! Hear me now as I stand defeated before you!" Her body seemed to glow as she spoke, and those behind her turned to stare. Kaguya ceased her fire and avoided Moukou's attack before looking at Keine. "I know you have ties to Eirin! Tell her the Halfling is dead! You hear me? Dead!"

Kaguya stared at Keine a while, watching as she started to glow brighter and brighter. Then she smirked, holding her hand out and firing at Keine.

The danmaku hit the ground of land where, as far as regular humans were aware, there was never a village.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"How was your mission?"

Kaguya closed her eyes as her hair was brushed. Having her hair brushed made her want to sleep. It was something her "father" on Earth had done long ago, and something Eirin had started doing in an attempt to make her rest. But she would sleep a short amount of time these days before waking up from a nightmare.

"Successful, I suppose," she mumbled. "I have a message for you."

"Oh?"

"…The Halfling is dead."

There was a pause in the brushing, then a sigh. "…Is that so?"

"I'm not sure. Either way, another job is done."

Eirin went to set the brush on the dresser and looked at Kaguya through the mirror. She'd lost her old energy and did little more than sit around in bed, waiting for sleep.

Or perhaps waiting for something more.

"The year is almost over." Eirin said, returning to the bed to sit beside Kaguya. "Soon you won't have to worry about the Watatsuki Sisters."

"No. I'm sure I'll still go on the way I have, even if time is up."

"But they said-"

"Do you believe either of them?"

Neither of them said anything for a while. Kaguya was right and both of them knew it. She wasn't getting out of this as easily as that.

"Eirin?" Kaguya finally mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Kill me."

Eirin's eyes widened. The command was so sudden that she wasn't sure how to reply. Kaguya patiently waited for an answer, never looking at the other.

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"…Both. I have no means to kill you and wouldn't if there was still a chance to get you out of here."

Of course, Kaguya thought. Eirin would never kill her without knowing the Princesses were lying. "The year is almost over," Kaguya said, repeating Eirin's earlier words, "then we'll see."

She knew the sisters, though. If they still needed her, they would never let her go.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"This is so weird!"

"Fujiwara, you've been going on about it for hours."

"But it is!" Moukou seemed so absolutely amazed, which amused Keine. In all honesty she was glad to have a distraction, however temporary, from recent events. "I didn't know you could do that!"

The village was, in a way, back to its former glory. Buildings that had been destroyed in battle now looked at if nothing had ever happened to them. Injured people were healed as if they had never been near death. Those who died, however, remained dead…. And their bodies were forever lost in an altered timeline. History had been changed.

Keine had gone poking around not long after their arrival. In an attempt to save what was left of the village, she had altered history so that it was placed in distant lands. Not being specific, she had gotten them sent to another world altogether, which was explained to her by an old shrine maiden that had been less than pleased by their sudden appearance.

They had arrived in Gensokyo, the old woman said. It was a land where youkai, humans, and a pretty good population of rabbits lived. It was sealed off from the rest of the world around fifteen years ago, and was a place for people to go when no one and nowhere else would accept them. They were allowed to stay as long as they didn't cause trouble. Now get off my porch.

Though Keine could do without the youkai, that was her only real issue with the place. Moukou was more amazed by how fast everything had changed and the manner in which it was changed than the world itself. Initially she hadn't comprehended what happened in the first place, though, and with Kaguya not in sight she directed her murderous intent toward Keine.

Moukou insisted she could have killed Kaguya then and there. Even if so, Keine had argued, the safety of her people was top priority. They argued until Moukou calmed down, and then both became interested in other things.

Once Moukou got over "how amazing Keine's power was," they decided to discuss things the next day. Before they went their separate ways, though, Keine told her what she had wanted to hear the whole time.

"I swear to help you kill Kaguya."

* * *

"Moukou?"

"Yeah?"

How could she so casually converse with somebody she hated so much?

"I like you. Not like like, of course. And I know you hate me. But I do like you."

Moukou turned to look at Kaguya, who was staring at her. They were in the same old building from before, in the room with the curtain. Her thoughts were focused on the girl behind the curtain. Who was she?

"…whatever." Moukou muttered. "You can love me or hate me, I'm still going to kick your ass." As if expecting some objection she shouted, "And I can! I know how to destroy you!"

Same smile as always on her face. "Is that so?"

Moukou growled, then turned her attention to the curtain. "Who is that girl? Why is she here? Heck, why are we here?"

"What girl?"

"What do you mean, what girl? The one here-"

Moukou pulled the curtain over as far as she could, but found only a wall. She was confused… There had been a cage right there!

"Where…?" She turned to Kaguya, looking for some answer.

She found a kiss.

And woke up.

* * *

_Hello! I meant to get to author's notes earlier, but I've been busy. I would like to thank Syosuke, Alice, and Jonathan for titles (as I have done multiple times on Facebook) and say that I'm glad I finally got to this. For those who don't know, this is part of my series **Touhou Takuitsuteki** (Touhou Alternative). Sanctus is to be re-written at a later date to fit the plot of this._

_A few changes in earlier chapters to be aware of: Keine is not a Lunarian now. Instead of Lunarian on her side of the family, her niece is Lunarian on her father's side. I said I was going to cut their family connection altogether, but then I figured this worked as well._

_Review, favorite, shoot me a private message, tell me what you think! I have chapter six almost completely written and it should be up by next Sunday._


End file.
